Kokuhaku
by hono-chan
Summary: capitulo bonus operacion cupido tsunami x tachumikai
1. Chapter eres mio

Este es el drable que hice para el concurso de banana gogles (tiene 557 palabras) no se si ya sea tarde pero cuando iba a colgarlo preciso se corto el internet todo el fin de en fin , me inspire en una imagen de kido como seme y pensé "si fudo fuera el uke las cosas serian tan distintas" y de ahí salió esta locura les pido que no me maten es mi primer fic yaoi asi que fue muy difícil para mi por favor no me apedreen hasta terminar de leerlo, y que los balones que me lancen estén llenos de aire y no de arena

Eres mío

Que mas hubiera dado por no ser tan tosco al hablar, lamentablemente él no era una persona que le dijera a otros sobre lo que sentía y eso lo hacía más difícil, tratar mal a las personas cercanas a este era una forma de llamar su atención, podía sentir sus miradas llenas de odio detrás de los gogles, en cierta forma se sentía contento de que lo mirara con tanto odio, si algo había aprendido era que es mejor que lo odiara a que simplemente le fuera indiferente , cuando se enfrentaron la primera vez se mostro con todo el orgullo y mala educación que lo caracterizaba ,sin embargo trataba de acercarse a él en forma disimulada ,el por qué lo hacía era sencillo, estaba seriamente atraído hacia yuuto kido ,pero por cuestiones de orgullo se lo guardaba ,pensar que él ,el gran akio fudo podía sentir algo como eso por alguien como kido le producía cierta repulsión ,sin embargo kido no era en vano lo que kageyama podía describir como su más perfecta "creación" si se podía llamar creación a un huérfano que había entrenado ,tanto su determinación como inteligencia lo colocaron entre las primeras prioridades de fudo ,muchos se habían dado cuenta de las intenciones que tenia fudo para con el estratega, kageyama fue uno de los primeros ,aun podía recordar con total claridad las palabras del que en ese momento fuese su líder "tú me sigues para impresionar a esa persona" y en parte era cierto ,quería poner en cierta forma celoso al estratega de haberle robado su lugar como el favorito del tirano que era kageyama ,demostrarle que podía ser mejor que lo que él había sido, inclusive guiar a los que estuvieron del lado del chico de gogles a una victoria mas sencilla de lo que kido hubiese podido lograr jamás ,pero sus planes se vinieron abajo ,aun con la amenaza de que sus compañeros podían morir kido logro derrotarle ,poco después fue convocado a la selección internacional, se lucio en el partido como nunca había considerado hacerlo, lo único que logro fue que kido lo considerara un gran tramposo ,nunca lo metieron a los partidos, no podía relumbrarse como hubiera querido y cuando llego su momento en lugar de tratar a kido con verdadero compañerismo volvió a su actitud engreída y prepotente ,así llego la fase final del torneo, y con ello una dificultad mas,sakuma había conseguido unirse al equipo , el peli plata trataba constantemente de ganar la atención de kido y para su desgracia lo lograba ,en eso se dio cuenta que estaba comportándose como un completo pelele ,esa no era la manera ,por el amor de dios, él no era un uke ,por que tenía que llamar la atención de kido y esperar si era el el que debía tomar cartas en el asunto ,en un repentino arranque de hormonas acompañado de almenos 2 botellas de vodka llevo a kido a una esquina y con el cinismo de siempre asesto un descarado beso en los labios del estratega ,el chico de gogles no se sintió repugnado ,de alguna manera esperaba que fudo hiciera algo como eso

-desde este momento y hasta donde yo quiera eres mío -y con esa única frase como preludio devoro al estratega como tanto había querido

Estoy preparada para las pedradas a matar no quedo como quería pero el resultado final no es tan malo, si queréis matarme, llevo una semana preparándome para que me apedreen y me den balonazos hasta deformarme el rostro, lo siento si esperaban algo más detallado pero tengo 15 y escribir lemon no es lo mío, puedo leer 12 fics yaoi al día pero escribir uno es misión imposible menos un lemon.

Besos hono chan


	2. operacion cupido

Bueno no hiva a tener conti pero no podía aguantar a la petición capitulo 2 de kokuhaku ,operación Cupido

-y a ti quien te gusta –detestaba pensar que el podría decirle con esa tranquilidad digna únicamente del surfista quien le gustaba, sea quien fuere el tendría que aceptarlo y resignarse, aunque le doliera en el fondo de su alma

-tachimukai-el moreno contuvo el aliento y trato de verificar que no estaba oyéndole mal

-q-quien-el mundo comenzó a volverse rosado y maravilloso se acerco un poco a el muchacho

-tachimukai yukki-tsunami estaba a escasos milímetros de besarle, al menor se le escapo un tierno suspiro

-y-yo d-de verdad –cerro los ojos esperando pacientemente por su beso

-no ,Michael Jackson , ¡DESPIERTATE DE UNA VEZ TACHIMUKAI!-el portero se levanto sobresaltado, de un momento a otro la imagen de tsunami se había vuelto la de todo el equipo técnico y algunos jugadores (incluyendo al surfista), que lo miraban algunos confundidos y otros más bien burlándose de sus melosas fantasías, milagrosamente había omitido nombres ,de lo contrario estaba seguro que sería la burla del equipo por lo que restara de su vida ,en momentos como estos desearía ser como fudo ,que mando a todo el mundo al carajo por kido .literalmente ,no hiso falta el desafortunado que se le ocurrió bromear al respecto y termino ,solo digamos que no en las mejores condiciones ,pero él ,él era tachimukai "le temo a mi propia sombra" yukki, saco a todos del cuarto con una rara mezcla de el rojo de la vergüenza y el blanco de semejante susto, por qué cosas así eran su pan de cada día, tenía un sueño novelesco con el surfista y de inmediato alguien iba a despertarlo ,era casi milagroso que hasta el momento solo unas cuantas chicas lo supieran ,por que según ellas prácticamente gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre del peli rosa, salió con su uniforme lo más pronto que pudo ,pero oh sorpresa media junta técnica estaba esperándolo en el pasillo ,quiso huir ,pero las miradas de las chicas lo detuvieron en seco

-y bien, habla tachimukai estamos esperando, cual excusa va a ser ahora, ensayando una obra jugando una broma teniendo una pesadilla

-no seas mala Natsumi chan, tachi, de verdad, llevas mucho tiempo con esto, ¿por que no decírselo de una vez?

-me da vergüenza, y si dice que no

- y si dice que si, más vale un momento de pena que 100 años de duda

-aun si dijera que si, es seguro que todos se burlarían de mi

-no se burlaron de fudo y kido que hacen una pareja ridícula ¿Por qué habrían de burlarse de la pareja perfecta?

-por que yo no puedo andar amenazando a todos y su madre como fudo

-acaso eso detuvo a Ricky Martin, eso detuvo a Justin Beaver

-ese todavía no lo admite –"no es el punto "-en pocas palabras tachi lo haces hoy mismo o lo hacemos nosotras

-fabuloso soy tan cobarde que mis amigas hablaran por mi-el portero se puso a hacer circulitos en un rincón "no te rindas tachimukai, uh!, la esperanza siempre muere al último "-quien dijo eso

-decir que, tachi, confirmado que casi medio equipo se cambio de bando, que te pueden decir a ti después de todo siempre has sido como medio uke

-ellas tienen razón, sería tan difícil coquetearle, tu sabes, ponerte una falda corta una ombliguera y sonreírle todo el rato

-ahora si cual lo dijo por qué no voy a hacer eso ni por todo el dinero del mundo

-estas muy raro, seguro que no recibiste" dulces "de fudo –tachimukai volvió a oír las voces, se fijo atrás de el pero solo hayo a todas las managers tramando un plan siniestro de confesión, suspiro y miro a su hombro derecho y noto un pequeño Michael Jackson con alas bailando el moon walk se giro y hallo a una brithney spears miniatura con todo y cuernitos que se dedicaron a darle concejos –decidido, vamos tachimukai la operación Cupido a iniciado

-pero si hago eso me veré muy raro,… tampoco creo que esa sea la forma correcta, y si lo espanto…no creo que pueda hacer eso sin ir al hospital o al loquero…que no, no usare ropa de niña

-Esto ya me está asustando, paz, haru ayúdenme a cargarlo –las tres chicas tomaron al portero y se lo llevaron a rastras al campo –chicos vallan por la merienda de una vez, creo que va a llover –las tres votaron al menor como un costal de papas –vamos –cuando todos los chicos estaban entrando al edificio detuvieron a tsunami de la camisa e hicieron un coro a perfección –tu no, nos debes una, recoge los balones con tachimukai

-desde cuando les debo una

-desde que decidiste que era una brillante idea dejar tu trabajo sobre ecología marina para último momento, ahora ve que nosotras tenemos un asunto pendiente

-si mama –honoka le dio una mirada asesina, el surfista sonrió con confianza y se dedico a la labor –alguna idea de por qué anda tan mandona honoka, acaso fubuki siguió de coqueto

-es broma verdad, ahora las chicas permanecen a veinte metros aun cuando no está ella ,después de todo siempre lleva ese letrerazo de tengo novia colgado al cuello

-no me parece algo malo, demostrar, que quieres mucho a una persona –el surfista se acerco a tachimukai –dime, ¿Quién es esa persona con la que sueñas? , se ve que te gusta mucho

-es que me siento muy seguro cuando estoy con esa persona –"que esperas, lánzate a sus brazos dramáticamente y espera por el beso "la pequeña brithney fue noqueada por el mini Jackson "no la escuches, canta, canta y te ganaras su devoción "-silencio, eso lo decidiré por mi cuenta

-disculpa-el pequeño portero enrojeció, eso debía quedarse para sus consejeros y no salir de su boca con semejante tono de molestia

-e-es que yo y –brithney spears y m- Michael Jackson y las chicas y yo-y-yo-yo yoyo ,sabes cuando era niño tenía un yoyo y se rompió por que paso una niña con tijeras y las tijeras hacían clap clap y cortaron mi yoyo y el yoyo wiii y yo nooo y después de eso y-yo –yo yoyoyoyoyoyoyyoyoyoy y tu y el sueño y todos mirándome y –y –el peli rosa se sentía confuso pero no vacilo y cello los labios de tachimukai con un beso, comenzaron a caer pétalos de flores y a sonar música romántica, el portero no vacilo y se dio a sí mismo un pellizco que haría llorar a chuck norris ,y comprobó que era cierto el sueño que había tenido por 2 años se había vuelto realidad ,tsunami se aparto y acaricio la cara de SU tachimukai

-debo admitir, que si no hubieses dicho tu y yo no habría tenido el valor de besarte

-y yo debo decir que no creí que fuera verdad, esto es demasiado hermoso

-pues se lo debemos todo a que las chicas no vivan un día sin ver 9 doramas y a brithney y Michael, podrías explicarme esa parte

-no creo que sea tan buena idea

-por qué –tsunami se volteo a verlo algo molesto

-por qué no pienso dejar que pasen 5 segundos de mi vida sin darte un beso.

Bueno ese fue el 2 capitulo o más bien el bonus espero k les haya gustado

Besos


End file.
